I Heard Kombu Is Good For Hair
by Cel and Megs
Summary: Onepunch-man! Saitama terngiang akan ucapan Genos mengenai kombu. Dengan tekad yang kuat, ia berharap rambutnya kembali. Namun semua harapan pasti ada harganya. PARODY. TRYHARD IN-CHARACTER(I tried). GENOS BEING A GOOD HOUSEWIFE.


**Title: I Heard Kombu Is Good For Hair**

**Disclaimer: Onepunch-man milik One. Cerita ini milik saya.**

* * *

"_Saya dengar kombu bagus untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhan rambut."_

Saitama menggaruk kepala botaknya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, kata-kata mutiara dari si cyborg pirang itu terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"…_Kombu bagus untuk kesehatan dan pertumbuhan rambut."_

"…_Kesehatan dan pertumbuhan rambut."_

"…_Rambut."_

Ia memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar, namun hatinya bergejolak. Rambut, oh, ia teringat akan kehangatan rambut hitam indahnya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah tanah tandus, silahkan tepuk tangan untuk latihan keras yang membotaki kepalanya itu. Saitama meratap. _Sialan_, ucapan Genos membuatnya sadar betapa ia sangat merindukan rambutnya.

Mungkin… mungkinkah jika rambutnya kembali maka ia akan lebih dikenal? Apa jangan-jangan yang menghalanginya menjadi superhero terkenal adalah kepala botaknya? Mungkin saja ia akan mengalahkan ranking Genos dalam hal superhero tercakep!

Asumsi-asumsi ngawur mengenai rambutnya mengalir deras di pikiran Saitama. Kombu, ia butuh banyak kombu. Ha! Untung saja makhluk tidak jelas yang ia kalahkan tadi menyediakan berkilo-kilo kombu segar, _freshly picked_.

Yang sekarang ia butuhkan hanyalah keinginan kuat dan keuletan untuk menjalani terapi kombu ini. _Hanya itu?_ Kita di sini sedang membicarakan Saitama, lelaki sejati yang menjadi superhero dengan latihan mati-matian selama 3 tahun—_di musim panas_. 100 push up, sit up, dan lari 10 km per hari itu tentu cukup membuktikan bahwa ia seorang pria yang teguh memegang kemauannya.

Ya! Ia akan terus menyantap kombu sampai rambutnya kembali!

Saat para pembaca sedang kebingungan atas ide ngaco dari superhero satu ini, tiba-tiba terdengar dengkuran. Saitama tertidur pulas. Oh, semoga saja keinginan si botak kesayangan kita ini dapat terkabul, tentu akan menarik melihat reaksinya nanti.

_Dan bintang jatuh pun terlihat dari jendela kamar Saitama._

*OPM*

"BUJUG BUNENG!"

Pintu kamar Saitama didobrak, terlihat Genos sudah memasang ancang-ancang.

"Guru! Ada apa?! Kenapa—" Genos menelan ucapannya, ia terbelalak melihat Saitama. Ia… ia—

"Aku ketinggalan acara masak di TV…" ucap Saitama. "Haah jam beker sialan, kenapa rusaknya pas lagi ada episode spesial makanan hemat?!"

Genos diam seribu bahasa.

"Terus kamu! Ngapain kamu pake dobrak-dobrak pintu segala? Kalo engselnya rusak, tanggung jawab!" Saitama memeriksa pintunya. Bukan hanya engselnya yang rusak, pintu itu copot saat ia pegang.

"Ah, iya… maaf Guru," Genos masih memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Kira-kira pintunya bisa dibetulin gak ya?"

"Erm…"

"Kamu ngapain diem aja di situ? Ayo betulin pintunya!"

"…Guru, kenapa ada rambut di atas kepala anda?"

Dengan muka datar andalannya, Saitama menunjuk rambutnya dan menjawab, "Ah, ini? Gak tau deh, tiba-tiba tumbuh."

Bukan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Genos. Memang ia adalah seorang cyborg, tapi ia juga dulunya manusia. Mana mungkin rambut bisa tumbuh secepat itu dalam waktu satu malam!

"Itu pasti wig ya?"

"Jangan ngaco, orang rambut beneran kok."

"Saya tidak percaya."

Saitama hanya menghela napas, membiarkan cyborg pirang itu menarik-narik ujung rambut hitamnya yang mirip landak. Tiba-tiba sang robot mencabut sehelai rambutnya. Si mantan botak mengaduh.

"Bagaimana mungkin," Genos meneliti sehelai rambut tersebut dengan matanya, "ini rambut asli, 100% organik."

Saitama lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia tidak punya waktu dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengan semua ini. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri tak punya penjelasan kenapa rambutnya tiba-tiba ada lagi! Ia memang senang saat mengetahui kepalanya tak lagi botak. Bahkan saat ia pertama kali merasakan rambutnya, seperti ada nyanyian malaikat terngiang dari langit (yang berubah menjadi tawa iblis saat ia menyadari pukul berapa ia bangun). Namun, Saitama adalah seseorang yang realistis, apa benar botak atau tidaknya seseorang akan mengubah nasib orang tersebut?

Ya, tentu saja _ya_. Ia teringat saat ia diserang karena dikira anggota geng kriminal botak. Awas saja, nanti sehabis memasak, ia akan membeli gel rambut untuk memperkeren tampilannya.

Sang mantan botak—oke, dilihat dari raut mukanya, sepertinya ia tak lagi suka dipanggil botak. Mari kita panggil dia rambut landak. Sang rambut landak menyenderkan pintu yang copot itu ke dinding sebelahnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur setelah sekali lagi menyuruh Genos untuk membetulkan pintunya. Genos terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Tunggu dulu," cegat Genos, "apa ini salah satu hasil dari kekuatan mental anda?"

"_Oh tidak", _pikir Saitama, _"jangan mulai lagi."_

Raut wajah Genos bersinar-sinar, "Saya sangat kagum dengan anda, Guru. Apa rahasia anda dibalik kekuatan ini?"

Saitama menggaruk kepala berambutnya. Ia harus jawab apa?

"Kumohon Guru, tolong ajari saya secuil saja dari kekuatan mental anda."

"Err… jika kamu punya keinginan yang kuat maka tidak ada yang mustahil?" Saitama berucap asal.

_SRRRTT!_

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Genos langsung menuliskan kata-kata yang diucapkan Saitama ke buku catatannya. Ia pun lalu sibuk membuat diagram-diagram dan perhitungan rumit. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Saitama untuk kabur ke dapur.

Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak bohong saja kalau rambutnya wig.

*OPM*

_Sreek!_

Genos mengencangkan ikatan celemeknya. Bunyi hentakan karet terdengar saat ia menarik-pakai sarung tangan karet di kedua tangannya. Ia kemudian mengambil sikat toilet yang tersender di pojok kamar mandi. Tutup toilet duduk itu pun dibukanya, ia menghela napas.

"Guru… anda yakin ini akan memperkuat kekuatan mental saya?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Saitama tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV. "Apa kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan? Ibu rumah tangga mempunyai mental dan fisik yang kuat, mengurus anak dan menjaga rumah tetap bersih setiap harinya begitu… tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun!"

"Tapi apakah ibu rumah tangga juga pergi melawan monster-monster yang lebih besar dari rumahnya sendiri?" tanya Genos—lebih tepatnya ia ingin menyangkal pernyataan gurunya itu. Ia mulai mengosek toilet dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu salahmu, kamu tuh terlalu menyepelekan hal-hal yang sederhana. Terkadang hal kecil yang kamu anggap gak penting itu justru bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk meraih kesuksesan," ucap Saitama santai. Si mantan botak—erm—rambut landak ini kemudian mematikan TV dan beranjak pergi.

Saitama menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Genos. Raut wajah cyborg polos itu begitu kagum, terpana mendengar kata-kata sang Guru. Oh tidak, Genos benar-benar menganggap _serius_ ucapannya. Saitama menjadi tidak enak hati, ia sebenarnya hanya malas untuk membersihkan apartemennya ini. Kemalasan itu pun berlanjut pada dirinya yang membebani seluruh tanggung jawab pada Genos, lalu mengait-ngaitkannya pada "latihan mental", dan Genos yang sekarang benar-benar percaya pada ucapannya.

_Hah, sudahlah_. Itu salah si Genos kenapa begitu mudah percaya dengan ucapan asal-asalannya. Saitama mencoba menghapus rasa tidak enak hatinya dengan mengingat-ingat pintu yang dirusakkan oleh Genos, dan itu berhasil. Dasar Genos, ia jadi teringat kenapa ia barusan beranjak dari duduknya, tentu saja untuk membeli engsel pintu baru!

"Guru mau ke mana?" tanya Genos di antara suara sikat.

"Ke toko bangunan."

"Masalah pintu itu… saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud merusaknya."

"Yasudahlah," ucap Saitama sambil mengambil tas belanja, ia berniat sekalian mampir ke toko sayur. "Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Pokoknya kamu jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan bersihkan seluruh rumah."

"Siap, Guru!"

Baru saja ingin membuka pintu keluar, Saitama kembali membalikkan badan. "Oh, iya, sekalian cuci semua pakaian dan piring kotor ya!"

Genos hanya mengeluh pasrah.

*OPM*

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar bodoh, Saitama!" samar terdengar suara tawa jahat di atas atap apartemen Saitama. Terlihat sebuah makhluk berbentuk seperti bintang sedang duduk di pinggiran atapnya.

"Kau sekarang mungkin bahagia akan rambutmu, tapi, aku…" seringai pun menghiasi makhluk itu.

"Akulah yang mengabulkan permohonanmu akan rambut itu… tapi, haha, kau tak akan suka mendengar yang satu ini, kekuatanku ada harganya. Sesuatu yang berharga bagimu akan ku ambil…"

"Aku, Bintang Jatuh Petaka, akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian pacarku!"

*To Be Continued*


End file.
